


a future for us to explore

by Cxnfiscated



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Garrison - Freeform, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Intimacy, Kisses, Klance AU Month 2019, Late Night Conversations, M/M, but like just a bit, sometime in s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxnfiscated/pseuds/Cxnfiscated
Summary: “Shouldn’t you be asleep? You know beauty sleep and all that important stuff?” Lance jumped when he heard a familiar, teasing voice. He stayed on the threshold, his hands still at the doorknob, and tried to calm his hammering heartbeat.“That’s a bit hypocritical, don’t you think?” Lance asked, a small smile playing on his lips when he closed the door behind him.“I’m just brooding in the dark, it goes with my aesthetic.” Lance snorted at that. Keith and a lone wolf, yeah, that was a thing of the past.





	a future for us to explore

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Garrison  
> (Listen to [ this for the overall mood)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_IjFskbl-g)

The Garrison had gotten smaller. Lance’s eyes traced the walls when he made his way through the hallways that used to mean everything to him just three years ago. The Garrison had been a dream. A hope he almost hadn’t dared to voice because saying it would make it real because saying it would have made failure a viable option. 

But still, he had spoken his wish into existence and it had been fulfilled. His application had been accepted and he walked these halls as a student and not just an outsider taking a peek at a life he couldn’t have.

 

It had been perfect, a dream come true.

A dream, that had somehow stopped bringing him joy along the way, had given space to another feeling in his chest. Lance hadn’t decided what he was going to name the new one sitting in its place.

 

His mind was a thousand galaxies away when he opened a door to his right. Lance entered the classroom he vaguely remembered spending afternoons in. But all of the afternoons at the Garrison now kind of blurred together, so that didn’t have to mean anything.

 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep? You know beauty sleep and all that important stuff?” Lance jumped when he heard a familiar, teasing voice. He stayed on the threshold, his hands still at the doorknob, and tried to calm his hammering heartbeat.

“That’s a bit hypocritical, don’t you think?” Lance asked, a small smile playing on his lips when he closed the door behind him.

“I’m just brooding in the dark, it goes with my aesthetic.” Lance snorted at that. Keith and a lone wolf, yeah, that was a thing of the past.

 

He walked over to where Keith was sitting cross-legged on the teacher’s desk, bathed in the neon light of the warning signs mounted to the walls. They traced his edges in red and green and bounced off the sharp lines of his cheekbones in a way that made Lance’s gaze linger.

But that wasn’t a bad thing.

Lance was allowed to let his eyes linger, to take his fill, because he and Keith not being together, them not being the halves of a whole was also a thing of the past.

 

His feet stopped to a halt and their fingers wove together. Their movements occurred just like inevitabilities determined by the laws of the universe. The sun was a star, humans breathed air and they belonged together.

Their joined hands hung between them when Lance leaned forward and buried his face in the side of Keith’s neck. It was only there that he took a deep breath, only there that it finally felt right. “What are you really doing here?” he asked, his voice muffled in the fabric of Keith’s uniform.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Keith whispered back, as his free hand buried itself in Lance’s hair. Lance sighed at the caress and silence settled between them.

“It feels weird, doesn’t it? Being back here.” Lance lifted his head and Keith’s hand slid down to frame his cheek. Their lips met before Lance got an answer.

“Too much time has passed.”

 

Lance nodded at that and then pressed his forehead against Keith’s. “Being better than you was all I ever wanted,” Lance took a step back, “Now I think it was a crush, I didn’t know how to deal with.”

Keith chuckled at that. “How adorable, you had a crush on me.” His eyes were too soft and his smile was too wide to properly deliver his teasing but Lance kissed him for it regardless… or exactly because of that? It didn’t really matter in the end. They were together and the world, for once, felt right again.

“The Garrison feels like a lifetime away. It’s weird that we were only gone for a few years.” Lance hummed in thought, trying to draw up the memory of what it felt like to walk through these halls for the first time. Echoes of past excitement, child-like joy rang through his bones. 

It was almost bittersweet that he couldn’t find any of that anymore when he looked around, that he had somehow outgrown that excitement.

 

Keith squeezed his hand. “Your mind is a thousand miles away.” He pulled their hands up and pressed a kiss to the back of Lance’s. Heat rose to his cheeks, even though embarrassment didn’t really have a place between them anymore. 

“It’s just… I don’t know. I never thought that it would be like this,” Lance huffed out a laugh, a sad excuse for a laugh, too bitter and too wrong to properly fit its title, “I thought I’d become a cargo pilot, to be completely honest.”

Lance averted his eyes as old feelings resurfaced beneath his skin. Obsession with Keith hadn’t been the only thing he had hidden behind the rivalry he had constructed in his mind.

 

Keith turned his face back to him and pinned Lance with his eyes. “You are a Paladin of Voltron and the Garrison is just a chapter in the past. You have travelled the stars and seen more than anyone could imagine. You are brave and courageous and,” His voice softened when he pulled Lance closer again, “You are my partner, my other half.”

Keith’s whisper still hung between them when Keith leaned in to bring their lips together anew. It spoke of love and intimacy and new beginnings. It promised something new, a bright future, a future where Keith would be at his side.

 

They both started smiling, wider and wider until their kiss was broken and they were nothing more than a pair of idiots, smiling at each other in the dark.

“Be my future, then,” Lance whispered at him, his voice vibrating with giddiness, his cheeks practically glowing with heat.

“What?”

“You said the Garrison was just a chapter in my past, so I ask you to be my future. The  _ whole  _ future.” He gripped Keith’s hand tighter when Keith kissed him instead of answering. And then he kissed him again. 

And again. 

And again. 

They kept kissing until their lips went numb, both of them lost count and then some. Their smiles didn’t keep them from doing it and their joy knew no bounds. 

 

They fell into bed in what Lance guessed was an hour later. Or was it two hours? It didn’t matter in the end. Time didn’t matter.

Not when they had a whole future waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> t h e y
> 
> also, took a break, now i'm hopefully back. Hoped you liked this, follow me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/cxnfiscated) and stan my actual [ baby! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206018/chapters/35268089)


End file.
